


A Risk Worth Taking

by phantom_rain



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Charlotte and Bayley are mentioned, College AU, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, More angst, and some fluff too I guess, dummies and love confessions are my favorite, implied Baysha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_rain/pseuds/phantom_rain
Summary: No one ever said it was going to be easy. For Becky, being in love with someone and not having the confidence to say something is anything but easy. Now factor in the important detail where the “someone’’ just so happens to be her best friend of well over ten years. Suddenly, everything just got really fucking complicated.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Risk Worth Taking

Sighing for what quite literally felt like the hundredth time tonight, Becky rolls over onto her back and stares absently at the dark ceiling of her bedroom. The only noise present in her room is the low rumble of the heater kicking in and still she finds that more comforting than the deafening silence she’s been forced to endure.

It has been several hours since she has tried and promptly failed to go to bed. First it started with attempting to look at memes until her eyes got tired, but she had quickly gotten bored as she was far too caught up in her own thoughts to enjoy the crudeness of the internet.

Becky hasn’t been able to turn her brain off since she had agreed to hang out with her friends earlier in the evening. Ever since then she has been drowning in the voices in her head, all of which screaming at her that she’s an idiot that needs to get it together. She remembers how tonight all got started too. It was all fucking Charlotte’s fault and while Becky is sure her friend meant well, she is still going to say it is all her fault.

Charlotte had come home from her last class of the day and threw out the suggestion that they go see a movie. Becky, worn out from soccer practice and not having any other plans for the night, shrugged and agreed. A movie and a night out on the town couldn’t hurt, right?

Until Charlotte mentioned she had already invited the rest of their core friend group to join them for the evening. Becky can easily recall the feeling of her stomach dropping to her shoes knowing that she was now damned to spending the evening with not only Charlotte, but also Bayley and... _her_ .

And that is approximately when she began to mentally unravel. Becky would have been fine if she and Charlotte were just going to have a roomie’s night. Hell, she would’ve been fine if Charlotte had invited her bitchy freshman cousin, Alexa. But no. Life couldn’t be that simple.

“C’mon Becks. You can’t flake out. Especially not since Sasha’s going.” Charlotte had said.

All the more reason for her to  _want_ to flake out.

The source of Becky’s anxieties comes in the form of one Sasha Banks, her best friend of several years. There isn’t much that Becky will not do for the other girl, and that was made quite evident when she made the decision to sit through an entire movie with her best friend, her roommate, and her best friend’s _girlfriend_.

On the surface level one would say Becky has been overreacting. That it’s just a night out with friends so what’s the big deal? Well, those on the surface level wouldn’t know about the feelings Becky has been hiding from Sasha since they were ten.

That’s how she found herself sitting through a movie sandwiched between Charlotte who munched on popcorn the entire time and Sasha who spent most of the night under her girlfriend’s arm. The thought still makes Becky’s stomach hurt.

It’s not that she can blame Bayley who wouldn’t know any better. She only has herself to blame. On one hand, Becky hasn’t said anything out of pure fear of ruining her friendship with Sasha. The last thing she wants it’s to lose her closest friend over a silly crush.

A silly crush that she has carried with for a whole decade.

She curses a lot of things. She curses Charlotte for frequently calling her out on it even though she means well. She curses Bayley for having the confidence to actually make a move. Confidence she’s sure she will never have.

Becky remembers the day she swears she physically felt her heart break. It has now been almost six months and ever since then she has felt as if she were soaking in a pitiful puddle continuing to be stepped in.

_***Six Months Ago*** _

Sasha‘s roommate is out staying with her boyfriend for the night so that gives her and Becky the privacy to continuously scream back and forth at one another about the game of Mario Kart taking place. Well, for Sasha it’s a game. For Becky it’s more like a massacre. She swears that Sasha is cheating, she just hasn’t figure out how yet.

Sasha simply rolls her eyes and smirks. “You’re just bad, Becks.” She says shaking her head.

Becky scoffs. A scoff that quickly turns into a pout as she manages to come in last place for what feels like the tenth time tonight. She rolls her eyes at Sasha’s victory dance taking place on the other end of the couch.

“Whatever. You’re cheating. This game is stupid anyways.” She mumbles, her pout increasing further.

Sasha matches her pout and scoots over to where she begins annoyingly poking at her best friend’s side. She giggles when Becky blushes and swats her hand away.

“Becky c’mon don’t be like that.” She pleads. “One more race then we can change the game. I’ll even let you pick the track this time. Deal?”

Even though she’s supposed to be pretending to be mad, Becky’s heart skips a beat at seeing Sasha pull out the pout and the puppy dog eyes. Damn those eyes.

“Fine. One more race. I’m picking a map where you won’t be able to cheat. I was getting tired of that bloody rainbow bullshit.”

“What, excuse you! Rainbow Road is the BEST.”

“Yeah the best because you CHEAT.”

Sasha huffs and moves back to the corner of the couch to retrieve her controller. She sticks her tongue out at Becky for good measure, scoffing when Becky flips her the bird in response.

“Rude!”

“Quiet. I’m trying to concentrate.”

Silence falls between them with no sounds but the clicking of Becky’s controller and the music from the game soundtrack. Becky quietly flips through the different race track options and Sasha fiddles with her controller for a moment before ultimately breaking the silence.

“So uh, something different happened.” She begins calmly.

Becky grunts in response not taking her eyes off the screen as she finally picks the track she wants. She briefly glances at her friend who hasn’t continued, so Becky decides to give her a little nudge.

“Okay...” Becky says slowly. “Is this a good different?”

Sasha shrugs in response. “You could say that.” She pauses as she absentmindedly flips through the racing characters.

“Bayley asked me out.”

Becky’s blood runs cold and she damn near drops her controller as she’s sure her hands have instantly gone numb. She can’t have heard that right, could she?

“Bayley asked...what?” Becky licks her lips and glances at Sasha who is now the one not looking away from the screen. “Like on a date...?”

“Yeah, on a date.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Sasha raises an eyebrow.

Becky shrugs and shakes her head. She can’t look at Sasha for fear of giving something away. She uses her surprise to mask her feelings, after all, she  is pretty surprised. And also pretty damn disappointed.

“Nothing. I mean. I’m surprised I guess. I didn’t know you liked her...” she finishes off lamely.

Sasha shrugs turning her attention back to the game. “I mean, she’s cute. We’ve hung out a few times.”

That’s true. Bayley is adorable, even Becky can see that. They have gotten to know Bayley rather well as she is on the basketball team with Charlotte. She has a fun loving personality and always seems to make everyone around her smile. Becky doesn’t have a problem with that.

At least, she didn’t until she realizes Bayley makes Sasha smile. Sasha; the girl she’s been in love with for as long as she can remember.

“Oh...” Becky breathes again and in the exhale she swears her chest hurts a little more. “Well...whatever makes you happy.”

Sasha smiles turning to her friend. “Thanks Becks. I wanna see where it goes, you know? See if there’s something there.”

Becky nods silently, not able to form words suitable enough so she just settles on pressing the button in her controller with a little more force than necessary. It’s not Bayley’s fault. It’s not Sasha’s daily either. It’s only her own, and what business does she have getting caught up in her feelings?

“Let’s get this race going, yeah? I promise I’m gonna whoop your ass this time.”

“Oh you are  so on!” 

_***Present*** _

Rolling over, Becky sneaks a look at her clock. 3:30am glares back at her in harsh green numbers and she curses when she remembers the scrimmage she has the next evening.

“Fucking idiot.” She groans, burying her face into her pillow. Maybe if she presses hard enough, she’ll disappear into the mattress. Anything right now sounds better than wallowing in her own self pity about stupid things she’s can’t control.

She is about ready to give up and maybe watch YouTube videos until her body ultimately tells her to go to hell and shuts itself off. She has just opened the app on her phone when she swears she hears light knocking on her door. And not just knocking on her door, but knocking on the door to her suite.

“What the hell...” Becky grumbles as she slowly slides out of bed. Her body groans in protest from laying in the same position for several hours. Clad in a sports bra and her pajama shorts, she begrudgingly makes her way through the dark living room. She pauses and rolls her eyes when she hears only snoring coming from behind Charlotte’s closed door.

“Must be nice to get some sleep you asshole.” She hisses as she finally makes her way to the door where the tentative knocking begins once more. She is ready to swing open the door and give whoever is on the other side a piece of her mind for waking her up at such an ungodly hour. The fact that she wasn’t even asleep is besides the point.

“Sasha?”

Now that wasn’t expected.

Smiling softly and clad in an oversized hoodie which the more Becky stares at it the more she realizes its one of her favorites that she has been missing for quite some time. Sasha gives a tiny half hearted shrug in response.

“It’s late...” she says quietly, absently tucking a strand of blue hair behind her ear.

“It is. Early. If you want to be technical about it...” Becky responds before quickly shaking her head out of her own sarcasm. “Sash, what are you doing here? Did something happen?”

“No, well. Yes...I...can I come in?”

Becky’s mouth is left slightly ajar. It’s rare that Sasha is vulnerable and even without her outright saying, Becky knows that something is wrong. Snapping her mouth shut, she quickly nods and steps aside to let Sasha into the suite.

It’s still dark and Sasha makes it about five steps into the living room before she stumbles. A small yelp escapes her lips as strong arms quickly catch her to keep her from hitting the ground. She gains her balance and sends Becky a sharp glare.

Even in the darkness, Becky can feel Sasha’s glare and she winces before nudging the pile that contains her cleats and Charlotte’s gym bag out of the way. They’ve really gotta break the habit of just dropping their stuff at the door after practice.

“Sorry.” Becky whispers, thankful Charlotte sleeps like the dead, otherwise, she’s sure Sasha would have woken her up. And a sleep deprived Charlotte Flair is not something anyone wants to deal with in the wee hours of the morning.

The pair make it to her room where Becky flips on her desk lamp to give them a little bit of light. Sasha crosses the room and makes plops herself onto Becky’s bed, seizing one of the pillows and holding it to her chest. Recognizing when her friend needs space, Becky opts for leaning against her desk across the room letting Sasha dictate when she wants to break the silence.

Sasha’s eyes remained trained on the pattern of the rug. A small sigh escapes her lips and her shoulders slump as she hugs the pillow closer. She looks up to find Becky watching her expectantly yet gently, almost as if telling her to take her time. She sighs again.

“Bayley and I broke up tonight...” Sasha murmurs into the pillow.

Becky’s eyes widen comically and she is thankful Sasha’s mind is so focused elsewhere that she doesn’t see her initial reaction. She opens and closes her mouth several times as she tries to form a suitable response. She settles on something she considers moderately acceptable.

“Sash I...I don’t know what to say...are you okay?”

Sasha shrugs, still clutching the pillow like a lifeline. “I’m okay. I think? I was the one that ended it...”

“What happened?”

“We got back from the movie and things were different. Well, things have been different for a while, but tonight they were obvious. It just didn’t feel right anymore.”

Sasha pauses and shakes her head as tears well up in the corner of her eyes.

“I’m just so confused Becky. I’m so  _ fucking _ confused.”

Becky nods patiently, and despite her heart threatening to beat out of her chest, she is able to set aside her own personal emotions because her best friend needs her. She crosses the room and leans on the bed well within reach, but still giving Sasha the space that she needs.

“We’ve been together six months. That’s enough time right? I shouldn’t be confused. Not like this.” Sasha shakes her head sadly before dropping her voice to a whisper. “Bayley loved me...”

Becky swallows the sudden lump in her throat as her own sadness washes back to the surface. No. She can’t. Not now. Not when Sasha needs her.

“Did you feel the same way?” She asks, regretting the question as soon as it leaves her mouth.

Sasha bites her lip hard and shakes her head as the tears finally escape. Her body quivers with silent sobs as her tears soak through the pillowcase.

“I tried to. I told myself that I could. She’s nice and caring and she takes care of me and always puts me first. I told myself I should love her. But I couldn’t. I  can’t . It isn’t the same...”

Becky tilts her head and calmly reaches over to take her friend’s hand. “The same?” She murmurs softly, encouraging her to go on.

Sasha bites her lip once again, a tell that she’s holding something back. Her eyes briefly drop to where her hand rests in Becky’s before she quickly looks away.

“She was understanding. I think maybe she felt it for a little while too...but she was like me. She didn’t want to say anything.” Sasha sighs. “I didn’t want to hurt her. She deserves someone who can give her their all. Not someone who just feels stuck...”

Just like that Becky’s heart sinks again. She has no right to have these selfish thoughts when Sasha showed up at her doorstep at an odd hour of the night. Right now, Sasha needs her best friend, not the lovesick loser who Becky has worked her damndest to hide away.

“I think it’s good that you were able to be honest with her and that she was able to understand. Still, I’m so sorry, love. I know you wanted this to work out.” Becky offers gently. “Sometimes these things are all about timing.”

Sasha takes a deep breathe and nods. Her shoulders tense slightly as she removes her hand from Becky’s and picks a spot on the wall to stare at, almost as if she was steeling herself.

“It felt like the right time...just with the wrong person.” The quiver in Sasha’s voice is so small, the average person would miss it. Fortunately, best friend status surpasses that of the average person.

“Wrong...person...?”

This time it’s Sasha who reaches out. Her fingers lightly trace the inside of Becky’s wrist as she ducks her head, refusing to meet her friend’s eyes.

“I don’t know how to...I can’t...” a deep breath, “I can’t see myself doing this without screwing up.

“Sasha, I don’t—“

“It wasn’t you...”

The words are whispered. They are so quiet that Becky swears that she is imagining the whole thing and she suddenlyfeels like she is going to pass out.

Sasha, however, forces herself to keep taking. If she talks herself out of it now, there is no way to pick back up on it later. Besides, once the floodgates are already opened, it’s hard to close them.

“Every time I was with her, every moment we spent together it’s like I found myself wishing for more. I wanted the person who knows me best, the person who always holds me no matter what, the person that I can call at any hour and I know they will be there. The...the person I’m in love with...” Sasha glances at her friend and exhales shakily. “I wanted you...”

Becky hopes this is not a dream. God she has had so many different variations of this dream before and each time she recalls waking up disappointed beyond belief that the reality seems untouchable. She almost wants to pinch herself, but she refrains, not wanting to look like an even bigger gaping idiot than she already is.

“Sash...I...I don’t...I really don’t know what to say. I mean, I....me?”

“You...and god I know I’ve fucked up.” A tearful laugh escapes Sasha as she roughly drags a hand through her hair. “You’re my best friend. I wasn’t supposed to fall for you like this and I...I wasn’t fair to Bayley. Actually, I shouldn’t have...I should go.”

“No don’t!”

Acting quickly, Becky stands in front of Sasha to prevent her from leaving. She knows this Sasha very well. This is the Sasha that shuts down and refuses to let anyone in. Becky knows that whatever she says next could dictate the future of their relationship. So...she settles on the truth.

“I don’t want you to go because I, well, I’ve felt the same way.” Becky mutters with a shrug “For longer really...”

This catches Sasha’s attention and she furrows her brow in confusion.

“Longer? How...much longer?”

Becky shrugs again and averts her eyes. She’s thankful the room is mostly dark and Sasha can’t see the deep red blush spreading across her face.

“I’ve liked you since we were kids.”

“Kids?! Becky, why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“I don’t know! I mean it’s not like it was an easy conversation! You just said it yourself...I didn’t want to ruin things. I care about you way too much for that. I didn’t want to take the risk.”

More silence between them. It’s heavy and slightly tense, but neither in a good way or a bad way. It’s just simply...heavy. Sasha carefully reaches out and slides her hand underneath Becky’s where it rests next to her thigh on the mattress. She feels her heart start to beat a little faster as she knows her next words could make or break their entire relationship.

“What about now?” She asks quietly, carefully studying Becky for a response. “Do you want to take the risk?”

Becky opens her mouth quickly, but immediately snaps it shut. She looks away as if contemplating her next words but she can’t find any. Instead, she decides to use actions rather than words. 

Stepping forward, she gently places a hand on Sasha’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear threatening to fall. She leans forward and settles where their foreheads are resting against one another. For a second she closes her eyes and just takes in the moment.

“I want you. I’ve always wanted you.” Becky murmurs, affectionately brushing their noses together. Seeing that Sasha hasn’t pulled away, she takes the leap of faith and closes the gap between them.

Their first kiss is tentative and chaste. Almost as if years of nerves were still circling around the surface despite their duel confessions. Becky is the first to pull away, but she is surprised when she is quickly brought back in for another.

Sasha wants this. _‘Finally.’_ She repeats over and over again in her head as she presses her mouth harder into Becky’s. She lightly runs her hands up the other girl’s arms before resting on her biceps. She feels Becky shudder as she presses further into her.

As much as Becky wants this, and god does she want this, it has to stop. She’s dreamed about this exact moment for years, but she knows they can’t go any further when she feels Sasha’s tongue teasing her lips for entrance. Reluctantly, she pulls away and her heart nearly breaks all over again at the almost hurt look on Sasha’s face.

“Sasha I...shit. We should stop.” She begins, continuing quickly when Sasha frowns. “It’s not you. I promise it’s not you. I want  this . I’ve literally dreamed of this exact moment for I don’t know how long. But you’re just coming off of a breakup and I don’t want to take advantage. If...we’re going to do this, I want to do it properly.”

Sasha’s hurts expression slowly morphs into one of content as a small smile tugs at her lips. “Me too...” she murmurs quietly, dropping her gaze down to where their hands are still joined.

Becky beams and slowly raises their joined hands to her lips. A chuckle escapes her lips as she tugs at the sleeve of Sasha’s hoodie.

“This is mine you know. I’ve been looking for it forever and here it turns out that you stole it.”

Sasha blushes a little and begins to fiddle with the strings of said stolen hoodie. She’s had it for months and she’s surprised Becky didn’t immediately consider her the first culprit for the missing jacket.

“It’s warm...and it smells like you.”

“It’s one of my soccer hoodies. Surely you don’t like the smell of  _ that _ .”

Sasha rolls her eyes and gives Becky a half hearted swat to the shoulder. It is also now that her slow brain catches up with her and she realizes for the first time tonight that Becky is only in her sports bra and shorts.  _ ‘Jesus...’ _

“Well it smelled like clean you when I stole it and it still does. Besides, it’s comfortable. I don’t plan on returning it.” Sasha huffs and folds her arms.

This time it’s Becky who rolls her eyes with a soft smile as she twirls a strand of blue hair around her fingers. Blue always has been her favorite color.

“It looks better on you anyway.” She hums before glances at the clock, whistling when she realizes that it’s now a little past 4:00am. “Damn it’s late...”

Sasha does a double take on the clock before moving to slide off the bed. “It is. I should...probably be getting back.” Even though she really doesn’t want to.

Becky hesitates for a moment before taking her second leap of faith that night, hoping that she’s not overstepping.

“Or you could stay. It’s late and dark and I don’t want you out walking by yourself. You can sleep with me.” Her eyes suddenly widen comically. “I mean not  sleep with me! We just said we wanted to take this slow, but we can share. The bed. Just for sleeping.”

Sasha giggles at Becky’s flustered rambling. “Only because you asked so nicely. What about Charlotte?”

Becky shrugs and begins looking through her drawers for something for Sasha to sleep in. “She’s probably going to sleep until noon. Besides, she can’t have a say in who I let stay over. I don’t ask her about the revolving door of sorority girls she’s turned this place into.”

“Athletes...”

“Excuse you! I’ll have you know we aren’t all the ‘love em and leave em type’. We soccer girls are a nice wholesome bunch.”

“Becky,  you ? Wholesome? Never.”

Sasha makes a face and catches the oversized T-shirt Becky tosses in her direction. Even though they have seen each other change more than a few times, this time seems different as she finds herself sliding off the bed to head towards the bathroom.

Moments later finds the two cuddled together on Becky’s bed. They’ve shared a bed before, but much like everything else tonight, this is new. Becky wraps her arm around Sasha’s waist just a little tighter, and she smiles when Sasha laces their fingers together once more. Finally, she’ll be able to get some damn sleep. This is new, little scary and a littledifferent, but it’s a good different. A different that is definitely worth the risk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is another one of those ‘I wrote this in the middle of the night it might be a fever dream’ sort of things. Sorry if it was too dialogue heavy or if the end was weird. I’m much better at total angst and I’m still getting used to writing. Thanks for stopping by to read!


End file.
